Two's Company
by Journal Of Ardency
Summary: From a prompt on the Doctor Who Kink Meme Tumblr - after a tough day of adventure, River and the Doctor spend some time relaxing.  UPDATE: There is no part 2 due to recent developments in the DW universe.


Prompt: I'd love to read a fic with The Doctor bringing River to orgasm by sucking and massaging her breasts. Then of course he cleans her up with his tongue.

**Okay, this prompt came from the Doctor Who Kink Meme tumblr. I pretty much have my work cut out for me!**

**Without further ado: the story. Obviously rated M. I mean, for goodness sakes, the PROMPT itself should be rated M.**

"River?" The Doctor gently tapped his fingers against the door of the bedroom River had claimed as her own on board the TARDIS. "River, are you alright?"

He heard her shuffling around her room, a muffled call of "just a minute" keeping him rooted to the spot outside her door. The scent of blood orange wafted gently from the nearby bathroom, the scent making him smile: it was so very River. Not to say that any other scent didn't smell just as nice on her, but after today's particularly taxing adventure the smell of blood oranges was a welcome change to the mixture of sweat and dirt she had worn on her skin trying to climb her way out of a collapsing ruin. Not to mention the plasma blast that had just skimmed the back of her curls leaving them smoking as she fought off a rouge cyborg. All three of the Doctor's companions had actually had a rough time today, he thought to himself with a sense of guilt: the aforementioned events that happened to River, give or take a few cuts and bruises she had acquired, as well as the incredibly explosive argument between Rory and Amy that had burst out as a result of her putting herself in "unnecessary amounts of danger" – Rory's words, not his. After the Doctor had seen to the quarrelling couple, he had wandered into the depths of the TARDIS in search of River.

"You can come in now, sweetie."

With a playful smirk at his pet name, he pushed the slightly ajar door open with his fingers. River's room was painted a yellowish off-white, with various items from different adventures strewn about the room: most stolen, he thought, but all arranged around different piles of books like they belonged. And there she sat on her queen sized bed, legs bent up to her chest and her diary in her hands. She was smiling up at him, one eyebrow cocked as she held a pen in her right hand.

"I…I was just checking to make sure you're alright," he said nervously as he stroked his hands through his mop of hair. He had seen what River was capable of – asking her is she was _alright_ didn't seem entirely appropriate in action. What he was really scared of was that she would take offense. But she surprised him with a warm smile.

"I'm holding up."

"Yeah?" He replied after a slight pause.

She closed her diary and placed it on a pile of books she was using as a nightstand. "Nothing unusual. Just a few scrapes."

The Doctor scratched at his face, caught in the awkward 'between' phase of not knowing quite what to say next. "Do you…need anything?"

"Oh, well," River smiled teasingly, "a good shag would do, but something tells me we're not quite there yet."

The Doctor blushed a fierce shade of magenta. "No," he finally managed to respond.

"Is that 'no' we haven't yet, or 'no' to we're not quite there yet?"

"Spoilers," he grinned.

"My my!" River gasped mockingly, "someone's being a tease." She paused to laugh but took another breath before he could turn to leave. "But if you wouldn't mind, I do have an awful cramp in my back and would be forever grateful to you if you could help."

She lifted her curly mass of hair over her left shoulder and sat up with her legs curled under her. The Doctor swallowed quietly to himself – the truth was that they _hadn't_ yet, but he didn't much want to tell her that. He had seen how her heart broke at the last kiss he had given her in the Stormcage and he didn't want to hurt like that again. His mind made up, he moved closer to the bed until he was standing next to her. River's lips pulled into a slight smile as she locked eyes with him, stormy grey-green eyes warm and yet so cool at the same time. It sent a little shiver through the Doctor's spine as she watched him with such knowing.

River turned on the bed, putting her back to the Doctor and leaving him space to sit with her. As he did, he noticed a large bruise reaching under her right arm and down her back. "River, is this…" he trailed off as he trailed a finger around the swollen skin exposed by the low back of her short nightgown.

"From today?" She finished for him, nodding once. "Yes." She could still feel him tracing his finger on her back, so she filled the silence with, "It's not bad."

"Still, though. Sorry."

"No need to apologize, honey."

The Doctor nodded to himself, reaching his hands up tentatively and placing them both high on her back. "Here?"

"A little lower."

He moved his hands down a little. Taking a breath, he pushed his hands on her back and smoothed upwards to her shoulders.

A soft, contented sigh escaped River, distracting the Doctor as he tried not to focus on the warmth of her skin beneath his hands and how good it felt. He continued to massage her back, avoiding the large bruise and finding a few new ones along the way. Whenever he accidentally pushed on one, she would flex her shoulder blades and bite her lip – which made him feel worse for causing her pain (he really wasn't very good at this), but he couldn't help but notice how wonderful she looked whenever she took her bottom lip between her teeth. His thumbs started to work down her spine as he continued to study her face from the side.

But then…contrary to popular belief the Doctor wasn't fabulous at multitasking. And as he watched the features of her face carefully, his hands wandered a little too low and pushed much too hard on the large black and blue across her back. River gasped in pain and jumped backwards into the Doctor, who was quickly fumbling with his hands and muttering sincere apologies – he hoped she wouldn't slap him for that.

River was now pressed against the Doctor's chest, and awkward silence filling the room.

"River, I am so sorry-"

"No, sweetie, it's alright – I like this better anyways."

The Doctor was confused. What was he doing? He had just caught her and –

"Oh! River, I didn't mean-"

But before he could flail away, River reached up and gripped his wrist tightly, guiding his hand back to where it had been cupping her breast. The Doctor blushed furiously, but River's grip was unrelenting and he stopped his struggle. Casually relaxing his wrist, he held the supple flesh in his hand, feeling the warmth emanating from her skin and her breath as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You still need to finish my massage," she grinned.

The Doctor swallowed loudly. It wasn't that he didn't want to touch her like this – it was just…was it too soon? "Are you sure River?"

"Yes," she said with a breathy sigh, pushing her chest out into his hand so that he was holding her more firmly, "are you?"

The Doctor bent his head to her right shoulder, placing a small kiss there. "Yes."

Tentatively, he reached his left hand up and around her so that it could hold her other breast. River sighed in pleasure, and he took that as his sign to continue.

He began slowly, only moving his thumbs in small, warm circles on the top of her cleavage. The material of her nightgown bunched in his fingers as he did, but he paid no mind to that yet. This was just to get him warmed up to the idea, but River seemed to have other plans. Reaching up both of her hands, she hooked the thin straps of her dress in her fingers and pulled them off of her shoulders. They slid down her arms, taking the rest of the fabric with them. And now the Doctor knew all that was keeping her dress up around her breasts were his hands.

Ducking his head back to her shoulder, he could feel the lust begin to boil behind his eyes and in his blood. _Dammit_, he thought to himself, _I'm supposed to be able to control this!_ But a part of him (an increasingly dominant part) didn't want to keep control of this. So keeping his gaze steady on her cleavage, he slowly moved his hands to her upper arms and let the dress peel smoothly down her stomach and into a bunch at her hips.

Both of them groaned. River, from the sensation of her newly exposed skin in the cool air, and the Doctor purely from the sight. How many times had those low-cut outfits distracted him? How many times had he wondered just what was underneath? Now, in the dim lights of the TARDIS he saw her full, beautiful breasts, tipped with dusky nipples already growing hard. The light gave them a perfect sheen, and he couldn't help but let out a small growl as he moved under her arms to cup them again. All previous shyness lost, he began to rub her breasts again but faster than before, teasing her (and himself) with quick flicks and pinches to her nipples.

River arched her back and moaned contentedly, a sound the Doctor couldn't help but love. He used the pads of his fingers to lightly roll her nipples between his fingers, the sensation of her sensitive skin on his hands driving him mad. Then he thought to himself that other things would feel much better too, and to that he responded by gripping her sides and laying her down on the bed.

"Doctor?"

"It's not a proper massage unless you lay down, River."

River smiled and closed her eyes, pushing her chest up towards him. Her legs spread on either side of him, he leaned in and dragged his tongue up from the underside of her right breast to the tip of her nipple, where he sunk down and took the sensitive nub between his lips. The Doctor sucked and licked gently, his mind wild from the feeling. River groaned loudly, one of her hands moving to grasp his hair, the other finding one of the poles of her headboard behind her and gripping tightly.

The Doctor smiled against her skin, moving down to the underside of her breast again before nipping once.

"Doctor!" River cried out, and he could feel a rush of heat emanating from her.

"Sensitive, River?"

She moaned again before pulling his mouth closer to her chest. "You have no idea just how much."

"I think," he said slyly as he moved slightly to the right, finding a new spot and licking it in preparation, "I'm about to find out." He nipped harder at her skin, making River gasp and whimper slightly.

"Oh, River," he said with a glimmer of lust in his eyes, "you are a very bad girl."

River could feel him through his trousers, hard, hot, and pressed into her thigh. She groaned again, grinding her center against his still-clothed abdomen, to which he responded by gripping her hips tightly and pinning her to the mattress.

"No cheating," he said after dragging his lips along her other breast, "I want to see if I can make you come just by playing with your breasts."

Just the thought made River release another highly vocal moan, and she could feel herself growing wetter from all the arousal. Her body silently pleaded with him to make it happen – she knew it could. The Doctor's hands still firm at her hips, he began to tease her lightly: running his teeth over the top of her cleavage, his tongue quick to follow the same route. His mouth paused over her left nipple, perfectly erect and just begging to be sucked. He descended quickly, pulling it between his lips and caressing it with his tongue.

River pleaded with a whimper of "harder," to which the Doctor growled in response.

"Naughty girl likes to be bit, does she?" He could feel the primal instincts taking over him as she nodded twice, her eyes still shut and her lips parted, gasping for air.

It was almost with animalistic fury that he began to ravish her skin. He would bite her skin gently, and with it still in his grasp he would run his tongue along it. The Doctor worked his way from the top of her breast, around her nipple, and to the underside again. He could feel her hips struggle against his hands, desperate to grind against him, desperate for release. He would give it to her soon enough.

River could feel the white burning inside her, so very close as he sucked her skin, avoiding the one place he knew would bring her. It made her gasp in frustration as he trailed his tongue over her nipple and receded. "Doctor," she panted.

He settled himself over her other breast, small marks still setting into her skin from his previous handy work. Hearing her whimper as she pushed her perfect cleavage into his face, he gave her what she wanted. Releasing one hip, he reached up and pinched her left nipple hard just as he took its twin between his lips and scraped his teeth possessively over the nub.

River's hips flew upwards into him as she screamed with pleasure, the white heat exploding behind her eyes and between her legs. She gripped his hair firmly as she came, holding his mouth around her breast as she shuddered, gasping his name – his real name. The Doctor closed his eyes, resting his head on her chest as she came down from her high, listening to her rapid heartbeat and feeling his own jump in response.

Once she had settled back into the mattress, she loosened the grip in his hair. "Thank you, Doctor," she said, out of breath and a smile pulling at her lips.

He placed a tender kiss on each sensitive nub before he leaned his face up to meet hers. _You're welcome_ seemed too cocky and _Of course_ didn't sound any better. So he responded by kissing her full on the lips.

It was a gentle kiss, one filled with a slowly burning passion as River's tongue battled his whilst she tried to regain her breath. She pulled away first, her heart still hammering in her chest. That passion, that love – that was _her_ Doctor. He could sense that in the way she admired him, her eyes twinkling. The lust melted in the pit of his stomach, replaced with something softer and much warmer.

"I love you, Doctor," she said she held his face between her palms. "I don't expect you to-"

To that he responded by placing a single finger on her lips. "Don't say what isn't true, River. Rule number one."

She nodded and sighed, laying her head back into the pillow. The Doctor could feel her pulse settle, the heat between her legs and against his stomach beginning to ebb.

"I need a minute."

"Not just yet," he said, the playfulness returning to his gaze. "First, we need to clean you up."

River laughed once, a beautiful sound he realized he had never heard before. "I suppose I can go shower off, if the TARDIS won't get too mad at me."

"That's not what I meant," he said softly as he gently tapped her nose. River raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"What did you have in mind?"

The Doctor shimmied down her body, settling himself between her legs. He lifted the night dress back up to her stomach, exposing her gorgeously soaked center.

"No underwear, River – you really are a naughty girl."

River winked as she squirmed her hips up towards him. The Doctor turned his gaze back down to her swollen clit and the arousal covering her nether lips as well as the tops of her thighs and the sheets below her. Smelling her musk, he dipped his lips in and began to lap directly at her pussy, licking at the wetness still dripping from her.

She gasped as his nose gently brushed against her clit, her nerves still overloaded and sensitive from orgasm. "And who says," she whimpered as he flicked his tongue once inside of her, "you aren't as bad as me?"

He looked up from his work, catching her gaze with a smirk. "Nobody." He settled back with his lips at her center, now cleaning the arousal from the tops of her thighs. River tasted wonderful, perfectly rich and delicious as he spread her further using the tips of his fingers so that his tongue could finish her center. He caught himself slipping his tongue in and out of her folds, making her gasp increasingly.

"Again already?" He whispered naughtily, blowing a puff of hot air on her center.

River bit her lip and threw her head back again, curls cascading over her shoulders. The Doctor lapped at a few drops of arousal that escaped down the curve of her arse, finishing with a quick kiss to her clit before he sat up again.

"What?" She demanded, and he grinned like an absolute fool.

"I just said I was going to clean you up, River, and your massage is over."

She growled furiously, sitting up and straddling his hips before forcefully pushing him down on the bed. "It's been fun," she says as she grinds her hips into him, making him groan, "being submissive, but playtime is over Doctor. My turn."

Leaning down she kissed him again, letting him pull her closer with hands on the small of her back.

"River," he said as she pulled away, "are you sure?"

"Rule number two, Doctor – don't ask me stupid questions." And she silenced all of his further chattering with firm lips on his.

**Leave a review if you would like!**


End file.
